INDIVISIVEL
by limog
Summary: Um homem não pode fazer o certo numa área da vida, enquanto está ocupado em fazer o errado em outra. A vida é um todo indivisível. Mahatma Gandhi
1. Chapter 1

"Um homem não pode fazer o certo numa área da vida, enquanto está ocupado em fazer o errado em outra. A vida é um todo indivisível."

Mahatma Gandhi

Capitulo 1

A chuva fina caia desde as primeiras horas da madrugada, o que deixou o solo encharcado. Olhei para meus sapatos que afundavam na grama fofa a cada lento passo. Tomei do ar gelado e úmido em busca de ânimo. Eu me sentia vazia por dentro, parecia que tinha um buraco no meu peito, mas, estranhamente, meus membros pesavam muito e meus olhos ardiam. Era sempre assim, a cada visita e, já se fazia três anos.

Após andar por quase vinte minutos, em um trecho ridiculamente curto, finalmente, chequei em frente a ele. Fechei meus olhos e, depois, como sempre o fazia, olhei para o lado, antes de encarar o que vinha a minha frente. E os mesmos pensamentos vieram por companhia, de como eu sempre agia de forma estranha quando pressionada, ou a minha estranha mania de fingir que nada de errado acontecia.

Depois, lembrei dele, sempre ele primeiro. Mas, em uma época em que realmente chegamos a ser felizes. Uma época de sonhos tolos e promessas ingênuas. De como éramos manipuláveis, fúteis e apaixonados. Suspirei pesado novamente e tornei a fechar meus olhos, novamente imaginei se minha decisão tivesse sido diferente e, se eu não tivesse entrado naquele carro a vinte anos.

Tomei do ar, o inspirando bem, enchendo meu peito de coragem e, finalmente encarei a lapide a minha frente.

O vento soprou naquele momento. Eu sabia, sem mesmo precisar olhar para meu relógio, eram três horas da tarde. Cheguei pontualmente ao encontro que se repetia a todos aqueles anos, no mesmo mês e dia, em que eu o enterrara. Somente percebi que as lagrimas banhavam meu rosto quando senti o gosto salgado em meus lábios. Idéias tolas me assaltaram naquele momento, o médico dizia que a mente sempre achava um meio de fuga quando pressionada. Era tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Passei minha lingua por entre meus lábios e tornei a me perguntar porque não eram doces o sabor do choro.

Passei a minha mão esquerda no rosto e quando a tirei eu vi o brilho amarelo da aliança. Eu nunca a tirara do meu dedo. Sobressaindo-se como segundo plano ampliado, eu li o nome que, já sabia, me faria chorar e o soluço veio, forte e sentido.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Outros vieram após o primeiro a tal ritmo que meu peito já subia e descia e eu me sufocava com meu choro. Meus joelhos tremiam, mas eu não queria me abaixar, pois não me ergueria novamente e, eu precisava continuar, em pé, caminhando e levando adiante o meu desejo de levar aquele homem à ruína. Eu precisava, por mim, por Edward e por Vanessa.

Senti que algo mais, além de minhas lagrimas molhavam intensamente a minha face, meus cabelos e minhas roupas. A chuva se intensificara. Ela também, comparecia ao nosso encontro regiamente, nunca a decepcionar, como eu já o fizera tantas e tantas vezes. Olhei cada curva de cada letra, vi que em alguns lugares a sujeira se instalara. Depois olhei por toda a lápide, com corte oval e bem talhada, para por ultimo, olhar o vaso de flores e, me surpreender, alguém colocara flores novas nele. Um detalhe que eu nunca lembrava em fazer em todos aqueles anos. Não, eu me recusava a trazer e nem mesmo, sabia dizer quem colocara aquele vaso ali.

Passei a respirar pesado. Por que alguém, além de mim, se importaria em levar flores para Edward. Será que esta pessoa não sabia que elas sempre morriam? Que era tolice gastar dinheiro assim?

Lembrei dos olhos verdes, sempre intensos e brilhantes e da voz firme me dizendo que nunca me daria flores, mas diamantes, pois estes eram eternos.

–Oh, Edward!

Os dedos longos e fortes que sempre me acariciavam antes de colocar a jóia em meu corpo e, depois os lábios, quentes e molhados que me levavam para outro mundo quando me tocavam. Passei o dorso da mão no rosto e, um lenço branco surgiu diante dos meus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a chuva parara de me molhar. Olhei para a ponta dos dedos da mão morena que saia pela manga de um terno de fino corte e linho.

O cheiro de seu perfume ainda era o mesmo. Ele nunca mudava. Segui o braço longo e percebi que por baixo do tecido, ainda havia a músculos rígidos, até chegar finalmente, na face, que no decorrer dos anos, pouco sofrera, tendo nas têmporas a somente alguns fios grisalhos que lhe davam a um ar muito charmoso. Inadvertidamente eu passei meus dedos pelos meus cabelos, que estavam ensopados. Eu deveria estar com uma aparência lastimável, enquanto ele estava impecável em seu terno fino me olhando surpreendentemente com audácia.

O lenço continuava esticado para mim e o perfume me entorpecia, revirando ao meu estomago, lembrei que não comi nada até aquela hora e tudo estava depondo contra mim naquele momento.

–Precisa cuidar-se melhor! Pode pegar a um resfriado embaixo desta chuva.

A voz, eu havia me esquecido de como sua voz era bela. Eu sempre dizia isto para ele quando namorávamos e, lembrei de seu jeito safado e convencido me perguntando se não havia outra coisa melhor para eu achar de belo nele. Seus olhos, negros, nunca perderam o brilho daquela audácia. Nem mesmo hoje naquele lugar, naquele momento.

Olhei firmemente para seus olhos, que espelhavam quem de fato ele se tornara. Frio, calculista e vingativo. Senti saudades daquele garoto de dezoito anos, senti saudades de mim nesta idade também, era um tempo em que nos preocupávamos somente com o básico.

Ele estendeu o lenço em direção ao meu rosto.

–Não ouse me tocar.

Jacob meneou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu de canto. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isto. Somente Edward podia! Tive vontade de arranhá-lo e arrancar aquele sorriso do seu rosto.

–Apenas quero te ajudar.

–Não te pedi nada!

–Você não, mas faço isto por Vanessa.

Ele continuava a manter aquele tom aveludado na voz. Depois, se firmou reto e serio. Eu o olhei por inteiro, começando pelos pés bem calçados em seus sapatos italianos e subi pelo seu corpo firme e alto até chegar ao rosto e parar na linha que formava a boca. Fechei meus olhos, não queria pensar naquilo novamente, não queria pensar que aquela boca beijava a minha filha. O ar entrou com dificuldades pelas minhas narinas e, eu o olhei cheia de revolta.

–Como ousa? Você não tem escrúpulos, não tem caráter...

–Ela me ama e isto me basta.

Eu tive vontade de bater em sua face.

–Saia daqui! Você não tem o direito de estar aqui hoje.

–O que é isso Bells...?

–Não me chame assim!

–Por que? Sempre te chamei assim! Aliás, somente eu e Charlie te chamamos assim.

Papai!

Eu ainda não conseguia entender como era possível somente esquecer de uma dor, sentindo outra. O velho Charlie Swan, o bom xerife da pequena e pacata Forks, em sua viatura velha patrulhando as matas em busca dos garotos que iam fumar maconha. Uma vez, fui pega, eu e Jacob, nus e malucos.

–Lembra daquele dia em que ele nos pegou, Bells?

Cale a boca, Jacob Black!

–Preferia esquecer a isto e muitas outras coisas também!

–Eramos felizes naquela época Bells! Eu e você. - Jacob guardou o lenço no bolso e manteve sua mão lá também – Nossa vida era tão simples, sabe que dias atrás eu levei Vanessa até o que sobrou do nosso antigo galpão?

Olhei surpresa para ele. O velho galpão servia de deposito para ferro velho que o pai de Jacob vendia. Achamos umas carcaças de carro, depois motores e quando nos demos conta estávamos reformando carros e motos, eu e ele. Saíamos todas as tardes em busca de peças pelos cantos da cidade e em um período de seis meses montamos e colocamos para funcionar uma moto que era nosso cavalo de metal. Quantas coisas fizemos em cima daquela moto idiota.

–Ele estava parcialmente destelhado e, alguns garotos quebraram os vidros, mas o incrível mesmo é que as paredes estão lá, bem firmes no chão e em pé.

Foi naquele galpão com o rosto sujo de graxa que eu perdi a minha virgindade. Era incrível a mente humana, eu sempre me esquecia da senha dos meus cartões ou dos meus e-mails, mas nunca me esqueceria da minha primeira vez. Nunca me esqueceria dele, jovem e impetuoso. Das mãos que tocaram meus seios de forma despretensiosa.

_"Me passe a chave inglesa, Bells"_

_"Está?"_

_"Isto é uma chave inglesa por acaso?"_

_"Não sei, mas acho que vai servir!"_

Ele passou o braço na minha frente e me roçou, nossos olhos se encontraram.

_"A chave inglesa não está ai, Jacob Black!"_

_"Aonde? Aqui?"_

A mão grande e safada apertou um dos meus mamilos, eu gemi e ele me agarrou. Nos beijamos loucamente em cima da carcaça da moto semi montada. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para um canto onde havia um sofá velho. Nunca antes, havíamos saído dos amassos, mas naquele dia chuvoso fomos além, nos deixamos levar pela natureza, pela juventude. E fui eu quem procurou por ele, quando coloquei minhas mãos no cós de seu jeans. Eu via o volume de sua excitação e aquele dia eu queria saber como ele era. Senti dor, nunca vou me esquecer,mas, também, senti muito prazer nos braços dele.

Jacob parara de falar e me olhava atentamente, será que ele se lembrava que foi naquele velho galpão que fizemos amor pela primeira vez? E das outras vezes, dentro da mata, ou quando ele escalava a arvore para pular a janela do meu quarto e dormíamos juntos quase todas as noites? E tínhamos que gemer bem baixinho para não acordar Charlie. Ou no dia em que ele calculou errado o pulo e caiu da arvore fazendo um barulho muito grande e quebrando um braço? Naquele dia Charlie descobriu tudo...

–Por que você continua com isto, Jacob?

–Não fui eu quem começou, lembra-se?

–Que você me odeie, eu entendo, mas porque tinha que envolver a minha filha?

–Eu não sabia quem era ela quando a conheci...

–Não sabia? O nome Cullen tem vida própria e você não sabia? Você não a ama! Pare com isto antes que nos arruinemos! Já não basta Edward ter morrido?

–Houve uma época em que desejei a morte dele... – sim, uma noite, em que ele invadiu o jantar beneficiente e ameaçara a Edward - ...depois, que passei a noite inteira atrás das grades, percebi que para me igualar ao todo poderoso Edward Cullen, eu precisava crescer, ganhar dinheiro...

Sim, ele cresceu, do velho deposito de ferro velho, veio a mecânica de carros, depois vendas e hoje, Jacob era um dos maiores empresários da cadeia de automóveis do país.

–Você cresceu movido pelo ódio! Por ter me perdido para Edward...

–Na verdade eu deveria agradecer aos dois, por ter me possibilitado a este crescimento.

Senti a frieza em sua voz. Eu não iria me digladiar com ele no tumulo de meu marido. Arrumei minha bolsa e sai de baixo da proteção do seu guarda-chuva.

–Leve!

–Fique com ele.

Afastei-me a passos arrastados, eu precisava beber alguma coisa, minhas mãos tremiam e minha cabeça pesava. Era isto o que restou de mim, uma mulher que já foi disputada pelos dois homens mais cobiçados do país, hoje tinha que se consolar com uma dose de bebida.

–Vanessa está aqui!

Parei de andar. Então, as flores no vaso...

–Ela queria te dizer algo, mas, teve receios de que você não aceitasse bem...

Virei e olhei para ele.

–Você vai ser avó, Bells.

Eu não sentia mais o chão aos meus pés. Sentia-me leve, para fora do meu corpo. Nada via, tudo era um espaço em branco, sem forma e sem cheiro. O tempo não existia era um vazio completo.

Verão de 1990

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

Não sei explicar, mas, eu sempre acordava antes do despertador tocar. Pelo menos dois minutos antes. E hoje não era diferente, tirei minha mão para fora do cobertor e abaixei o pino. Eu despertava lentamente a começar esticando os meus dedos dos pés para depois a perna e quando fui fazer isto eu o empurrei. O barulho foi forte, mas a sua voz me xingando ainda mais.

–Porra Bells, você me jogou para fora da cama de novo?

Tirei a coberta de cima da minha cabeça e coloquei um dedo sobre meus lábios.

–Shhh, quer acordar o Charlie?

–Ficou louca? O Charlie já vazou...!

Jacob estava com a cara inchada de sono, estatelado no chão do meu quarto nu.

–Jake, hoje é sábado, esqueceu?

Aos sábados meu pai saia de casa somente após as nove. Olhei para o relógio e vi que os ponteiros marcavam sete da manhã. Eu estava moída, não dormira quase nada e minha vagina estava toda ardida e inchada. Como a confirmar minhas palavras ouvimos um barulho do andar de baixo e em seguida a voz de Charlie.

–Dona Isabella se estiver mesmo acordada é bom que desça agora!

Eu olhei para a porta e confirmei que a barra de ferro estava bem presa na maçaneta. Não havia fechadura, Charlie Swan dizia que na casa dele os quartos não teriam trancas. Olhei para Jacob que se espreguiçava lerdamente. Eu nunca iria me conformar, passamos a noite toda trepando e ele acordava no outro dia de pinto duro.

–Jake... – eu gritava sussurrando o nome dele - ...vaza, o Charlie esta subindo.

Pulei da cama e senti o frio batendo nas bandas da minha bunda. Depois algo escorreu de mim e, eu não sabia se pegava uma toalha ou se socava a cara de bastardo do meu namorado que, ainda continuava no chão com o maior pau que ele podia me exibir se masturbando.

–Está louco é? Está fazendo isto porque?

–Está bunda gostosa tua me deixou assim, olha aqui...

Eu não devia, mas olhei. O safado mexeu com o pinto fazendo a cabeça pular bem bulbosa diante dos meus olhos.

–Vem cá Bells, vem dar um beijinho de bom dia!

Engoli em seco. Os passos batiam pesado nas madeiras das escadas o que me fez lembrar que eu estava em apuros. Charlie nem desconfiava que eu e Jake fazíamos outras coisas além de vasculhar ferros velhos. Ele ainda achava, por incrível que pudesse parecer que sua estranha filha de dezessete anos era virgem.

–Eu vou pegar a tesoura e vou cortar ele!

–Vai nada, você vai sentar aqui e gemer bem gostoso.

Minha vagina podia estar toda fodida, mas quando Jake falou daquele jeito safado ela tremeu.

–Meu pai vai dar um tiro nele! – ouvi a respiração pesada de Charlie, ele sempre ofegava no meio da escada - ...Jake por favor, pula esta janela e vai embora.

–Está na hora do Charlie saber sobre nós, não acha?

–Eu prometo que vou contar tudo, mas vai embora agora... – eu pulei em cima dele, eu estava deplorável, com um namorado de pau duro, meu pai surtado que iria derrubar a minha porta e com a minha bunda de fora e toda suja de gozo. Hoje, eu morreria! Se não fosse do coração, seria pela arma de Charlie Swan. Acho que meu rosto estava muito desesperado, Jake se ergueu e vestiu bem rápido a cueca e depois o short e a camiseta.

–Nossa teu pai ta velho hein? Mal consegue subir as escadas.

–Meu pai não é velho, teu pai é que é!

–Porra, ele nem acabou de subir as escadas Bells!

–É a barriga dele que pesa! Vai logo Jake... – eu o empurrei pela janela, mas antes olhei para fora, para ver se não via a cara de fuinha de Jessica Stanley, ninguém merecia aquela mulher como vizinha - ...vai não tem ninguém, vai!

Praticamente eu empurrei Jake janela abaixo.

–Ai Bells, porra!

–Não grita, Jake!

Jake se levantou e saiu mancado. Tive pena dele.

–Hoje a noite, amor!

–Hoje a noite!

Era a nossa promessa, todos os dias!

Fechei a janela e corri para a porta, depois lembrei que Charlie não iria reagir muito bem se visse meus peitos assim livres e saltitantes. Olhei ao redor procurando por algo. Por um instante fiquei preocupada, ele parou de andar, será que tinha enfartado? Vi o lençol no chão e me enrolei nele, voltei para a porta e tirei a barra de ferro a colocando embaixo da cama na hora em que a porta se abre.

–Bom dia docinho!

–Oi papai, bom dia!

–Que bom que já acordou!

–É!

Olhei para meu pai, ele estava vestido com suas roupas de sábado, uma camisa de flanela xadrez, que eu jurara tacar fogo nela e suas velhas calças jeans.

–Vai sair pai?

Charlei bebeu um pouco do café que trouxe em uma caneca.

–Vou sim, docinho, Port Angels. Quer alguma coisa?

–Não! Me dá café?

Ele estendeu a caneca que fumega um aroma gostoso.

–Bells, desculpa, mas o que você esta fazendo embrulhada no lençol.

O café desceu queimando a minha goela e imediatamente ativou meu cérebro.

–Hi pai, credo! Minhas coisas estão no banheiro, esqueci um negocio aqui e vim buscar e ai você começou a gritar e como sei que nunca bate na porta antes de entrar...

–É minha casa, eu não tenho que bater nas portas para entrar...- depois ele começou a farejar feito um perdigueiro, odiava quando ele fazia aquilo - ...o que você veio procurar aqui para sair pelada do banheiro?

Ninguém tinha um pai como o meu, alias, ninguém era como eu!

–Que é isto pai? O que você acha que eu vim procurar no meu quarto?

Ai ele deu de ombros - Ah, num sei... – assim, como quem desconfia, mas, não fala.

–Vim buscar meu tampax, quer um Charlie Swan?

Com enorme prazer vi as bochechas dele ficarem feito a dois tomates.

–Pelo amor Bells, o que eu vou fazer com este treco teu ai...?

–Enfiar no buraco deste teu narigão enxerido! Pai?

–Quê?

–Obrigada pelo café, agora sai da frente que eu vou voltar para o meu banho.

Na verdade não era assim tão difícil enganar o bom e velho Charlie, bastava falar bastante e colocá-lo em situação vexatória. Mas era eu quem estava encrencada, pois no banheiro não tinha nada meu e, eu deveria ligar o chuveiro e lavar meus cabelos com sabonete, pois não iria sair e dar de cara com o enorme nariz do meu pai cheirando tudo. Quando desliguei o chuveiro me senti limpa pela metade, pois não lavei meus cabelos direito. Abri a porta do banheiro e olhei bem para o corredor, o barulho da televisão vindo lá de baixo me deu segurança para voar pelada pelo corredor. Assim que entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta fui direto escolher uma roupa, não que tivesse muitas opções, era básico, jeans e camiseta. Depois calcei minhas chinelas e desci as escadas.

Assim que passei pela sala vi meu pai arrumando uma sacola. Ele já estava deixando as tralhas da pescaria pronta. Fui até a cozinha e lá nada me animou a comer. Voltei para a sala e me esparramei no sofá.

–Não vai comer nada, filha?

–Não tem nada de gostoso...

–Tem torrada, tem biscoito...

–Eca, eca...!

–Você tem que comer alguma coisa garota, está seca feito lombriga.

–Não tem nada de errado com as minhas carnes!

–Na volta passo no bar da Sue e pego aquela torta que você gosta...

Ele sempre passava lá, sempre que podia. De madrugada, quando dava a torta para Jake comer, tinha que ouvir as piadas sem graças dele.

_"Uia, este pedaço está generoso! O Charlie deve ter chupado os peitões da Sue..."_

_"Jake, seu asqueroso!"_

_" Qual é? Teu pai não é homem não? Um peixão como a Sue e você acha que teu pai não está lambendo os beiços?"_

_"Não quero saber, Jake!"_

_"Ta com ciúmes, Bells?"_

Não era ciúmes, mas, eu não queria mesmo saber com quem meu pai fodia por ai. Acho que pai e mãe depois de uma certa idade não deveriam mais ter órgãos sexuais. Me revirava o estomago ter que imaginar o pinto do meu pai por baixo daquela pança toda.

Ugly!

Meu pai me deu um beijo na testa.

–Vê se aproveita o sábado filha! Vai no cinema com as tuas amigas, não fica só andando com aqueles garotos de La Push.

–Tá bom pai, vou ver depois.

–Tchau docinho, até mais tarde!

–Tchau pai!

Ouvi a porta da frente batendo e depois o motor da velha chevy ser ligado. Virei de lado e afofei a almofada, eu queria dormir um pouquinho, pois não pude fazer isto a noite. Alias, quase todas as noites daquela semana. Jake não me dava sossego. Ta, as vezes, muitas, eu que o chamava. Odiava ter que dormir sozinha, e depois que nós transamos pela primeira vez, me acostumei ter ele do meu lado. Fechei meus olhos e dormi.

Tempo atual

Bip

Bip

Bip

Que barulho era aquele?

Tentei abrir meus olhos e não consegui. Alguém espetava alguma coisa no meu braço, doeu. Mas meus lábios pareciam grudados.

Nome?

Alguém perguntou alguma coisa, tentei me concentrar, mas, algo estava me fazendo ficar estranha.

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

Cullen?

Onde eu estava?

Vazio

Silencio

Uma voz

Insistência

Alguém me sacudia

Longe

Longe

Perto

Perto demais

–Bells?

Jake?

–Morreu mulher?

Abri meus olhos. Os dele, negros, estavam sobre meu rosto, não, ele estava todo em cima de mim.

–Jake, sai de cima de mim?

Um sorriso safado aflorou no rosto moreno e dentes brancos e grandes reluziram.

–Não foi isto o que você me pediu de madrugada...

–Não foi mesmo, mas agora, você está me amassando e não é nada gostoso, você é pesado Jacob!

Contrariado, ele finalmente saiu de cima de mim. Fiquei tão leve que até meu estomago roncou. Olhei para meu relógio e me assustei com as horas, já passava das duas da tarde.

–Meu pai não voltou?

–Voltou sim! Cheguei com ele.

–Cadê ele?

–Lá na garagem. Ele trouxe comida, está com fome?

–Morrendo!

–E parecia mesmo que você tinha morrido.

Com aquele dedo do meio, fingi que coçava uma coisinha na minha testa e o apontava para meu namorado.

–Coisinha meiga! Você fica sexy assim sabia?

–E você é um tarado.

–É eu tenho aquele negócio por você!

–Que negócio?

–Aquilo lá...!

–O quê?

–Feichiche...

Não vou mentir, eu fazia aquilo de propósito só para ouvi-lo falar errado, era muito fofo...!

–É fetiche, seu ignorante!

–É sexo, sua monstra!

–Nossa, quanto amor!

–Vem cá que eu vou te mostra toda a intensidade...

Ele me puxou do sofá e me apertou, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi minha barriga protestar.

–Nossa amor...!

–Eu estou com fome, Jake!

Ele me olhou cheio de carinho e me pegou no colo.

–Jake, eu ainda posso andar.

–Tem certeza?

Pensando melhor...

–Não!

...Estava muito bom ser carregada por ele.

–Safada!

–Tesão!

–Desnutrida!

–Insolente!

Chegando na cozinha ele me colocou sentada em uma cadeira.

–Eu vou te dar o que comer.

Coloquei meu queixo nas mãos, e o vi estufando o peito, todo metido.

–Vai é?

–Vou, claro que vou, mulher!

–Qual é o cardápio?

–Humm – ele colocou um dedo no queixo e se encaminhou até a geladeira. Eu mexi a minha cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando ver o que ele estava tirando de lá e pulei com o movimento rápido que ele fez.

–Voilá!

–O quê?

–O menu de hoje... – eu cai na gargalhada, pois de dentro de um saco de papel onde se podia ler em vermelho garrafais o nome do bar da Sue - ...é um suculento bife ao molho madeira, com batatas na manteiga e arroz primavera e, como sobremesa, teremos a uma deliciosa e suculenta fatia de torta de limão.

–Aprovado o menu!

–Sim, mas falta ao ingrediente secreto.

–Qual?

–Jacob Black, o mestre do microondas.

Rapidamente ele colocou porções de comida em um prato e o levou até o microondas, dois minutos depois meu nariz cheirava com gosto o aroma da comida que fez meu estomago roncar mais ainda.

Jake sentou do outro lado da pequena mesa e ficou lá todo bobo me olhando comer. De repente a porta da sala se abre, era Charlie que rapidamente apareceu na cozinha.

–Tá boa a comida Bells?

–A Sue cozinha bem, pai! – respondi de boca cheia mesma, era todo mundo de casa, não precisava ser fresca. Quando estava no quarto garfo Jake começou a se coçar muito estranho. Meu pai estava na pia lavando uma tralha dele e não viu a esquisitice de Jake.

–O quê? – eu sussurrei para ele.

–Conta agora?

Olhei assustada para Charlie e depois me voltei para Jake.

–Não!

–Por que não?

–Por que não!

–Não o que garotos?

Charlie se virou de repente, a comida que estava parada na minha boca desceu de repente e me fez engasgar, tossi tanto que até saiu lagrimas dos meus olhos.

–Bebe um pouco de água Bells! – Charlei bateu nas minhas costas e Jake me trouxe a água.

–Tá melhor filha?

–Estou pai!

–Então o que era aquilo entre os dois?

Olhei com raiva para Jake, mas falei bem rápida.

–Os meninos vão acampar hoje e Jake veio me convidar.

–Muito bom, filha, já tem um programa!

–Ah pai, odeio dormir no mato, gosto da minha cama!

Só de imaginar grilo cantando, pau embaixo do meu saco e bichinho rastejando meus pêlos ficavam eriçados...

–Bells, vai! Fico mais tranqüilo com você tendo companhia.

–É Bells, agora você vai ter que vir! – Jake falou cheio de significado, de repente perdi a fome. Depois meu pai veio com uma novidade e, das boas.

–Meninos, lembram da casa branca na campina?

Olhei para Jake que tinha a mesma cara de interrogação.

–Os Newtons foram contratados para reformá-la a cinco meses.

–Venderam pai?

–Faz tempo filha, parece que o dono vai passar as férias de verão por aqui.

–Quem é ele Charlie?

–Eles Jake! São os Cullens. Uns ricaços do meio oeste do país.

–Eles são ricos mesmos, pai?

–É filha, os caras peidão dinheiro!

–O que esse povo veio fazer neste fim de mundo?

–Parece que estão com problemas com o filho, dizem que o garoto é TNT.

–É o que pai?

–Um explosivo em forma de garoto.

–Nossa, quantos anos ele tem?

–É novo, mas pelo o que ouvi e pela ficha dele, é um cara muito ocupado. Bom vou dar carona para o Paul, ele foi contratado agora na fase final e, eu estou curioso para ver como ficou aquela casa, dizem que tiraram fotos para um revista chique de design.

Charlie falou aquela palavra esticando o bico, o que me fez rir e Jake também. Logo ele se retirou e, eu não tive alternativas a não ser arrumar roupas grossas para passar frio naquela madrugada. A todo instante Jake reclamava dos meus moletons.

–Esse não Bells, é broxante!

–Este sim, é confortável e quente.

–Pô Cara!

–Jake, eu não sou um cara...

Jake se levantou e pegou um shortinho e uma baby look.

–Aqui Bells, estes sim!

–Está louco? Vou morrer de frio...

–Eu não vou deixar!

–Você! Você vai virar para o canto e roncar.

–De exaustão, vem cá me dá um beijo.

–Não! Ainda não acabei!

Eu corri dele, que me cercou no meu minúsculo quarto e prensou seu pinto duro na minha virilha.

–Fiquei assim só de imaginá-la naquele shortinho...

–Jake, talvez fosse melhor a gente nem dormir na mesma barraca, vai que meu pai aparecer por lá...

–Por que você não contou para ele sobre nós?

–Ainda não é o momento!

–E quando vai ser?

–Ainda não sei...- bem a gente já estava lá né, eu puxei o pênis dele para fora da calça de moletom o fazendo gemer bem gostoso no meu ouvido.

–Estou pensando, Jake...

–Em me chupar? – Jake não perguntou, ele implorou.

–Ugly, não!

–Ah, qual é, todas chupam...

–Então vai lá, vai com elas...

–Eu quero ficar aqui com você!

–Nada de chupada, então!

–Nem nos teus peitos?

–Neles pode – assim que acabei de falar, Jake subiu minha blusa e puxou meu soutien e abocanhou uma das minhas tetas com gosto, com a outra mão ele a meteu no meio das minhas pernas e ficou me apertando, estava ficando bom o negocio...

Mas, ai, lembrei do que meu pai falou sobre o garoto rico.

–Aquele garoto rico, pelo visto, tem passagem pela policia...- perdi o fio do raciocínio assim que Jake me levou para cama e tirou meu short que saiu com a minha calcinha.

–Esquece o nóia amor, e vem comigo...

Nóia? Será mesmo?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Eu me mexi pela terceira vez.

–Ai Jake, vamos sair daqui! – não esperei pela resposta e me ergui levando comigo a toalha. Eu tomava cuidado ao andar por aquele terreno, chovera toda a noite e, estava úmido e escorregadio.

–Espera Bells!

Sacudi a toalha no alto.

–Espera o que, tem mato entrando na minha bunda!

–Hey, que descarado! Vem me deixa te limpar, fica quieta...- Ele me segurou pelo ombro e logo senti a dor no meio das minhas nádegas.

–Ai!

–Para! Eu estou tentando tirar o mato.

–Você está tentando arrancar a minha bunda! Essa mão tua é muito pesada!

–Acha é? – nem precisei me virar para saber que ele já estava com cara de safado. Os dedos grossos longo passaram a dar carinho nas minhas bandas e, enquanto ele me puxava já havia enfiado o rosto no meu cangote e fungado.

–Humm...e assim está melhor? – logo senti o pinto bem duro se esfregando no meu rego e aquilo me causou a um frenesi.

–Ah, Jake, aqui não!

–Porque não? – ele friccionou mais forte e eu gemi. Nesta parte uma das mãos dele já estava metida por baixo da minha camiseta e disputando lugar com o elástico do soutien, assim que ele pegou no biquinho do meu seio eu mordi minha boca e empinei minha bunda para trás, foi a vez de Jake gemer. Ele posicionou a outra mão no meio das minhas pernas pela frente e apertou a minha vagina, foi uma mistura de dor com prazer, mais prazer para dizer a verdade e, ele me apertou por trás com seu pênis, eu já podia sentir o calor e a pulsação.

–Por que estamos em cima de uma pedra e vamos escorregar e cair se continuarmos assim! – eu dei um tapa na mão atrevida e tentei me desvencilhar. Sendo mais alto e mais forte, ele levou vantagem sobre mim e logo estava bem enganchada na cintura dele gemendo alucinadamente. O fogo me consumia de uma maneira que não me dei conta quando fui posta deitada no chão liso da pedra e tão pouco quando ele tirou minha blusa. Somente percebi que rebolava embaixo dele e dei um gritinho cheio de tesão quando fui chupada. Eu sentia que estava úmida e latejava muito. Com pressa arranquei o blusão dele e o arranhei nas costas.

–Ai Bells!

Fechei meus olhos e fiquei sentindo a cabeça redonda me apertando por baixo bem gostoso.

–Jakeee!

Ele se levantou e começou a puxar a minha calça, eu ergui meu quadril para facilitar a remoção que saiu levando minha calcinha junto. Houve um minuto de silencio e, eu abri meus olhos. Jake me olhava, ele me fitava intensamente.

–Eu nunca notei antes, mas, ela é loirinha... – ele falou de um jeito estranho, entre admiração e espanto. Depois olhou para a minha cabeça e eu automaticamente levei meus dedos até os cabelos - ...é estranho os seus cabelos são castanhos...

–Jake?

–Hein?

–Sabia que eu estou passando frio?

–Ah ta! – o que eu gostava em Jacob era que nos comunicávamos com apenas meias palavras. Tudo com ele era simples e direto, sem embromação. Rapidinho ele tirou sua bermuda e o pênis, bem grande saltou diante dos meus olhos. Eu nunca iria me cansar de admirá-lo! Era bem roliço e firme. Safado como só ele era, com a mão o friccionou e a cabeça saiu bem saliente e vermelha.

–Só um beijinho vai...

Sempre o mesmo pedido...e ...sempre a mesma resposta.

–Vai sonhando...

–Ah Bells! Deixa de ser ruim...

–Estou aqui, feito frango de padaria, passando frio e ainda sou ruim?

Ameacei levantar...

–Não amor, espera!

Fiquei!

Aquele amor foi tão fofo!

Logo ele me cobriu. Eu o abracei pela cintura com as pernas e fechei meus olhos, primeiro senti o calor me cutucando na virilha e impaciente coloquei a mão lá embaixo e o peguei. Jake gemeu no meu ouvido e aquilo me arrepiou todinha. Eu levei o seu pênis até a minha entrada e antes de deixá-lo me penetrar, eu passei aquela cabeça quente e gostosa em mim, foi eletricidade pura.

–Ahhhh! - nós dois gememos, bem juntinhos e nos beijamos, soltei o pênis que ganhou vida própria me invadindo bem devagar, bem duro. Tive que agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e ergui meu quadril para recebê-lo mais fundo e Jake entendeu o recado e me socou de uma vez. A língua dele passou pelos meus dentes e ele me sugou enquanto se movimentava rápido para dentro de mim.

Era calor, era vibração, era eletricidade! Eu grudei nele, eu o queria inteirinho dentro de mim. Nossas bocas se devoravam enquanto nos movíamos bem rápido. Eu nem sentia a minha bunda ralando na pedra, eu sentia a Jake, todo ele somente. O calor dominou meu corpo e Jake me agarrou pelas bandas e aquilo, sei lá, liberou mais minha entrada. Eu revirei meus olhos e ouvi o som da nossa batida misturado com o tum, tum do meu coração. Soltei da boca dele em busca de ar, mas Jake me buscou novamente em um beijo forte e bem molhado. Depois, foi ele quem me deixou e se concentrou em me penetrar, as vezes rápido e forte, depois lento e bem firme. Eu sentia que iria sair do meu corpo.

–Ai, amor, vou gozar...!

Puta merda!

–Fora!

–Nem fudendo...

–Fora Jake!

–Ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh!

Ele gozou!

Eu o sentia tremer dentro de mim.

Merda!

Só ele gozou, eu fiquei na paranóia!

Então, ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, meu rosto e quando foi beijar a minha boca eu virei o rosto e o empurrei.

–Viu o que você fez?

–Foi bom, não foi?

–Bom? Jake, você gozou dentro de mim!

Olhei na cara dele, cheia de tesão. Jake sorriu bem relaxado, os dentes brancos brilharam de um jeito que me deu raiva. Ainda estávamos unidos, deitados no chão frio da pedra e, eu por baixo e insatisfeita.

–Que foi amor?

_Jake, você esqueceu?

Já fazia quase quinze dias desde que eu havia parado com os comprimidos, faltou verba e, eu não iria pedir para o meu pai. Eram poucas as vezes que eu lamentava a falta de uma mãe e, está era uma. Não que meu pai fosse uma besta ao quadrado, mas, não me sentiria legal falando aquelas coisas com ele. Jake era tão pobre quanto eu e o pior era que ele trabalhava de bico aqui, outro ali e recebia só depois de não sei quantos dias. Neste período de crise, ele havia arranjado uns preservativos com o primo mas, hoje, já havíamos usado o único que ele colocou no bolso da bermuda. Era tudo o que mais precisávamos, dois idiotas, que nem vinte anos tinha, sem emprego e com filho para criar.

–Há Bells, relaxa cara! Foi só uma vez... – incomodado ele começou a se movimentar para fora de mim e se levantou, era impressionante a disposição que ele tinha - ...também não é assim, sabe, você faz drama por tudo.

–Vai mesmo ser um drama daqui a nove meses quando nascer o Jake Junior.

–Ou a Belinha!

Me levantei muito nervosa.

–Que Belinha...? Acha que vou ser louca em ter um filho teu Jake?

–Ué, por que não?

Revirei meus olhos e comecei a pegar minhas roupas. Parecia que Jake não tinha senso de nada! Achei minha blusa e depois minha calça, mas a calcinha tinha sumido.

–Bells... – Jake continuava peladão, sentado muito a vontade na pedra -...a gente se ama!

–É Jake, quase todas as noites e bem baixinho para não acorda o Charlie!

Jake riu, daquele jeito dele, a vontade e sem culpa de nada.

–Não Bells, não é só isto... – eu olhei para ele, que tinha as mãos estendidas para frente - ...fomos feitos um para o outro! Somos assim, como pão com manteiga sabe?

–Não, não sei!

Ele se levantou e pulou ao meu lado me agarrando.

–Não Jake!

–Relaxa, amor! Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, sempre!

–Jake, se um filho vier agora, vai ser tudo de ruim, eu sei! Eu fui o abismo que separou meus pais e, olha, eles ainda tinham emprego!

–Bells, nosso amor vai ser tudo!

–Jake...-eu não podia acreditar, ele não ouvia nada do que eu dizia - ...veste esta roupa, temos que pensar no que fazer agora...

–Eu já sei o que vou fazer agora!

Ele beijou meu rosto e em seguida correu para a água se jogando. Os pingos foram para todos os lados, estavam gelados. Eu virei meu rosto para não receber a maioria deles e, depois voltei a olhar para a água a tempo de ver a bunda redonda dele empinando na água para depois sumir.

–Doido! Depois se ficar resfriado, não quero saber!

Andes de colocar a calça caminhei até a beira da água e me lavei rapidamente, pois já havia desistido de achar a minha calcinha. Depois, recolhi as roupas dele e subi novamente na pedra e olhei para o nada. Suspirei profundamente, de fato nada poderia fazer naquele momento. Peguei a bermuda do Jake e procurei pelo pacotinho, em seguida, acendi o cigarro e dei uma tragada bem forte, aquilo teve o poder de aliviar meus ombros. Fiquei segurando o cigarrinho por entre meus dedos por uns segundos antes de voltar a fumá-lo. Na segunda tragada, eu relaxei de vez. Deitei na pedra e vi o céu azul, tudo daria certo, tinha que dar! Depois, não sei dizer quanto tempo levou, um barulho estranho chamou a minha atenção, estava atrás de mim, me voltei lentamente e cheguei a pensar que fosse algum primo do Jake. Mas me surpreendi com o par de olhos verdes que me fitavam. O cara parecia surpreso também, como se não esperasse encontrar alguém, não, como se não esperasse me encontrar.

Eu já o tinha visto de longe, era o filho dos ricaços que mudaram-se para a casa da campina no ultimo mês. O cara não era muito de ficar circulando, o que deixou Charlie bem desapontado, pois ele já espera por movimento em Forks com os novos vizinhos. Dá ultima vez que eu vi este cara, estava no posto abastecendo a Chevy, ele parecia bem apressado, pois buzinou irritado para mim. Só tinha uma bomba no único posto da cidade. Já era um luxo para dizer a verdade termos a um posto de gasolina, para que duas bombas?

_"__Passa por cima, idiota!"_

Eu mostrei o dedo para ele que abriu a janela do volvo prata, acho que nunca tinha visto aquele carro, nem em anuncio na TV.

_"__Com você eu preferia fazer outra coisa!"_

O cara era abusado, eu tinha admitir.

_"__O que, por exemplo, luta grega?"_

Ele saiu do carro, naquele dia eu havia me impressionado com a altura dele. Muito maior que Jake, mas, não tão encorpado.

_"__Adoraria vê-la lutando, só de lingerie..."_

Um sorrisinho de lado apareceu na cara dele, sem vergonha!

_"__Está livre, enche ai teu tanque vazio..."_

Eu dei as costas e caminhei para a Chevy.

_"__Faz isto para mim!"_

_"__Como é?"_

_"__Vem encher meu tanque"_

_"__Vai te catar mané!"_

_"__Eu? Se enxerga garota, mané é aquele cara com quem você fica para cima e para baixo! Olha bem para mim."_

_"__Estou olhando e não estou vendo nada!"_

_"__O que não é nem um pouco admirável! Afinal, não vou esperar mesmo que uma caipira como você saiba a diferença entre o bom e a excelência máxima em qualidade!"_

Gargalhei bem gostoso quando ele acabou de falar aquelas palavras estranhas.

_"__Excelência o quê, oh besta?"_

Mas acho que a minha pergunta o deixou irritado, pois o cara encurtou a distância entre a gente e me encarou bem de frente. O perfume dele era bem suave, gostoso pra cacete. E não sei dizer, ele era todo diferente, perfeito em tudo. O cabelo que combinava com os olhos, o nariz com a boca e o formato do rosto, parecia que ele havia sido desenhado a lápis. Depois desci meus olhos pelo corpo dele, que não ficava atrás. Tudo em ordem e harmonia.

_"__Gostou do que viu?"_

_"__Eu gosto do que eu como!"_

Virei as costas para ele e entrei na Chevy, o cara era muito estranho, pois ele apareceu do meu lado e falou pela janela semi aberta.

_"__A gente pode resolver isto."_

_"__Ta no desespero, playboy? De onde você vem não tem fartura?"_

Ele sorriu para mim e eu retribuí. Agora estávamos frente a frente novamente.

–Mundinho mais tosco este!

–O livre arbítrio é teu! Tem um penhasco aqui perto, se liberta.

–Nossa, você é um encanto, sabia?

–É, mas já tenho namorado! E ele é bem dotado para o teu governo.

Olhei para o meu cigarro, estava quase no final, eu traguei dele bem lentamente.

–Se tem uma coisa que não me interessa é os dotes do teu namorado. Mas um trago neste cigarro...

Cara de pau!

–Tá babado!

–Acho que nunca fumei baseado de mel antes!

Cretino.

–Olhei para ele novamente, de cima a baixo, bem lentamente, quem era aquele cara?

–Vai ficar me secando, ou vai me dar este baseado?

–Você se acha, não é playboy?

Estiquei o cigarro para ele.

–Tenho os meus encantos.

–Não acha que as pessoas deveriam te falar isto?

–Elas são tímidas, assim como você!

Eu ri, bem alto e bem gostoso.

–Você me conhece, cara?

–Ainda não! Edward Cullen.

–Senhorita Passa Fora!

Ficamos nos olhando, cheios de comédia.

–Sabe, senhorita Passa Fora, de onde eu venho, tem um ditado que diz: Quem desdenha quer!

–E aqui em Forks, temos outro que diz: Que muita propaganda é sinal de porcaria!

–Você se garante, não é?

–E você? No meio do mato pedindo para fumar do baseado da caipira...

Ele gargalhou, parecia um cantor, perfeito!

–Sabe que meu pai me enfiou neste fim de mundo para me manter longe disto? – Edward indicou o cigarrinho

–Então não vamos deixá-lo chateado... – eu levei minha mão para pegar de volta e ele desviou. Olhei sem acreditar para o cara, ele estava rindo?

–O quê? Vai regular está miséria?

–Miséria, mas você não tinha um para fumar!

–Claro! Sou rico, não sou miserável.

–Você é um idiota!

–Pode ser! Mas você...

Ele parou por um instante e olhou para a água muito sério, depois deu outra tragada no cigarro.

–O quê?- eu era muito impaciente, não gostava de suspense

–Você não veio aqui sozinha, veio?

–Como? – olhei para a água, onde estava o Jake? Me ergui e desci a pedra caminhando e tropeçando até a beira da água.

–Jakeeee? – só o barulho da correnteza. Andei um pouco e tornei a chamar por ele. Um pouco mais a frente, eu o vi, estava estranho e, de repente ele afundou.

–JAKE! – tentei correr pela margem e gritava o nome dele, que subia as vezes para logo em seguida sumir na água.

–JAKE! – comecei a ficar nervosa e passei a gritar por ajuda. Um barulho chamou a minha atenção, era Edward Cullen, ele havia se jogado na água. Rápido, ele chegou até onde Jake afundou e fez o mesmo. Foram segundos, com a sensação de horas. Eu tive a impressão que tudo ao meu redor havia se silenciado, apenas meu coração que disparava enlouquecido dentro do meu peito. A minha agonia havia se intensificado a tal ponto que fez a minha goela doer e, eu comecei a temer pelo pior quando as duas cabeças submergiram da água, eu via primeiro os cabelos acobreados de Edward e, depois, os escuros de Jake que não se mexia.

–Jake! – eu não gritei, pois não tinha forças para isto. Fiquei lá, parada feito um poste vendo Edward trazendo Jake com um braço, enquanto se equilibrava e nadava com o outro. Levou-se um tempo estranho de contar, parecia câmera lenta. Sai do meu estado de choque quando o ouvi falando comigo, ele estava sem fôlego.

–Pode me ajudar aqui?

Edward estava tirando Jake da água, não muito longe de onde eu estava, ainda levei alguns segundos até me mover, parecia que meus membros pesavam chumbo. Desci o declive e logo fiquei ao lado deles, antes de me abaixar, eu vi Edward massageando o peito de Jake e depois começou a fazer a reanimação. Ele alternava entre a flexão e a indução de ar e, se prosseguiu assim, por um longo tempo até que Edward começou a se desestabilizar.

–Ah qual é cara, na minha mão não, porra!

Senti um repuxo no meu corpo, a voz de Edward ficou cravada no meu cérebro, o que ele estava tentando dizer? Eu ainda não tinha reação, mas meus olhos já estavam embaçados e, eu tive que piscar para as lágrimas correrem livres.

–Vamos Jake! Reage cara, tua menina está chorando... – Edward ergueu o rosto e sorriu para mim - ...eu é que não seria louco em deixar uma garota desta chorando.

E a massagem de reanimação continuava e meu namorado não reagia, ele já estava com a boca roxa e, eu fiquei com muito medo naquele momento.

–Não pode! – eu finalmente agachei ao lado da cabeça deles e olhei para Jake.

O que eu iria fazer se ele morresse, com um filho na barriga?

–Jacob Balck, não ouse fazer isto comigo! – eu berrei cheia de ódio. Não podia aceitar aquilo, não queria - ...acorda seu patife!

Edward olhou para mim, ele ficou assustado com a minha reação e por um momento parou a massagem. Eu estava transtornada e me movi ficando de lado e, sem entender ao certo acertei o rosto de Jake com um tapa, bem forte. Eu sentia um calor percorrer meu corpo e quando levantei a minha mão para outro, Edward segurou meu pulso.

–Assim ele morre espancado! – olhei para Edward, havia algo de estranho no modo como ele falou comigo - ...se acalma, tua crise só está dificultando as coisas!

Ouvimos um engasgo e, eu tive que limpar meus olhos, até constatar que era Jake, ele voltara.

–Bells...- a voz estava falha - ...doeu!

–Oh Jake! – eu me joguei em cima dele e o abracei - Eu tive medo.

Algo se movimentou ao meu lado, mas eu não me importei. Eu passei a sentir a respiração de Jake embaixo de mim. O peito dele subia lentamente.

–Bells...

Antes de me levantar eu beijei o rosto dele, todo ele.

–Tudo bem Jake, agora está tudo bem...

–Estou com frio...

–Vamos tentar colocar as roupas nele, depois você fica aqui que eu vou até meu carro, lá tem um celular, vou chamar a emergência. Não sei quanto tempo levou, mas parecia que agora o tempo voava. Me dei conta de estar entrando pela porta de emergência do hospital com Jake na maca e quase mandei a enfermeira a merda quando ela me fez soltar da mão dele. Depois, eu me virei e encontrei com os olhos do meu pai.

–Tiveram muita sorte pelo filho do médico ser um excelente nadador e saber de primeiros socorros - havia uma séria implicância no modo como meu pai falou comigo- vou falar com Billy e você, dona Isabella, vai direto para casa!

Sai pela porta larga do hospital, Jake ficaria aquela noite em observação e, eu fui expulsa pela enfermeira. Eu me sentia miserável. A noite já estava firme e eu não tinha idéia do que fazer ou de onde ir.

–Carona?

Aquela voz, ela era muito bonita. Estranho com tantas coisas que me aconteceram hoje, eu naquele momento consegui ficar impressionada com a voz dele.

–O que você está fazendo aqui?

Olhei para o lado, ele falava de dentro do carro inclinado para o meu lado e os olhos, pareciam dois faróis de tanto que brilhavam. Edward tinha cor, em meio ao mundo moreno em que estava acostumada a viver. Eram os olhos, o cabelo, o sorriso que não era esboçado por inteiro, mas, que magnetizava, todo ele.

–Ganhei uns pontinhos extras com meu pai por ter salvado teu namorado.

–É? – comecei a caminhar, ele passou a me seguir com o carro.

–É sim! E tem algo aqui comigo que acho que te pertence...

Parei e olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele.

–Não tem nada meu com você!

–Ah ta! Então, vou guardá-la em um local especial na minha gaveta – ele também havia parado o carro e, de repente, mostra sem qualquer problema e bem esticada a minha calcinha.

–É minha! – praticamente pulei para dentro do carro.

–Não é! Você mesma acabou de dizer isto!

–Eu não sabia que você estava com a minha calcinha...

Ele a jogou em cima de mim, que ficou pendurada no meu nariz. Eu a tirei com raiva e a guardei no bolso de traz da minha calça.

–Eu não tenho o costume de ficar com calcinhas achadas, elas me são dadas de livre e espontânea vontade e as minhas preferidas são as pretas minúsculas de rendas, mas, até que está de oncinha é bonitinha...

–Vai sonhando se acha que algum dia eu vou te dar alguma calcinha minha...

–Vai me dar sim! Mas, antes, você vai implorar para eu tirá-la do teu corpo.

–Idiota! – quando eu já estava me movendo para sair do carro, ele se aproximou, muito rápido e me beijou nos lábios. Eu me assustei e bati minha cabeça na janela. Fiquei no calçadão com um galo na cabeça e os lábios formigando.

–E ai vai entrar?

Aquele formigamento se alastrou pelo meu rosto e eu fiquei com o cheiro dele em mim, penetrante e suave.

–A gente pode aproveitar melhor a noite se ficarmos juntos, o que acha?

Ele era diferente de tudo, suave, calmo e provocativo. Mas de um jeito muito sedutor, nada previsível, como eu estava acostumada. A porta do carona se abriu, eu olhei o escuro que me convidava a entrar, feito a corda que laça o bezerro o cheiro dele veio ao meu encontro e, quando percebi eu batia a porta e o carro entrava em movimento. Era estranho, mas, eu fiquei muito excitada com aquilo, levei alguns segundos e quando olhei para ele vi o sorriso de vitoria no rosto bonito, sim Edward Cullen era muito bonito. Era algo clássico, perfeito demais para se colocar algum defeito. Muito diferente da beleza natural de Jacob, alias, eu os comparava o tempo inteiro.

Abaixei meus olhos e fiquei olhando para as minhas mãos, fechei eles e sacudi a minha cabeça, pois naquele instante eu desejei e muito saber como era Edward Cullen. A imagem dele nu, na minha cabeça era incompleta, era como se ele fosse feito de partes humanas e de fumaça, o que era bem estranho, pois quando eu via um homem, qualquer um, logo podia imaginá-lo nu, menos Edward.

Molhei meus lábios, eu queria muito saber como era aquele homem excitado.

–Merda! – meu namorado na observação do hospital, eu uma suposta mãe descabeçada e no carro de um completo estranho pensando sandices.

–Se arrependeu?

–Eu nunca me arrependo de nada!

A voz dele também não dava um refresco.

–Isto porque, você nunca fez nada do que se arrepender, deve ser a garota certinha.

–Você acha?

–Acho! Namorada fiel, filha obediente e boa aluna, acertei!

Eu gargalhei.

Se eu fosse revelar meus pensamentos, ele teria que rever seu conceito sobre fidelidade e, obediência nunca foi meu ponto forte, tão pouco os estudos que devo confessar por pouco não concluo o ensino médio e, para desespero do meu pai, não tinha o menor interesse em cursa uma universidade.

–E você playboy? É o desordeiro, filho problemático e maluco?

–Um pouco de cada coisa. Não vou me orgulhar, neste ultimo semestre dei muito o que falar.

–Me surpreenda, sabe como é, sou apenas uma garota do interior...

Ele sorriu de lado e ficou em silencio por um longo tempo.

–Nada de tão complicado assim, bebidas, mulheres...

–E veio parar no lugar onde até mesmo o sol se esconde só por causa disso?

–Como é que eu ia fazer para conhecer você?

–Cara, você fala umas coisas estranhas...

Ele riu.

–Eu falo o que sinto.

–É?

–É!

–E o que você sente, neste exato momento?

O carro havia parado, eu nem me preocupei em olhar para fora. Edward se virou para mim e me olhou muito, mas muito sério. Depois, ele estendeu a mão e tocou o meu cabelo.

–É macio! – havia surpresa na voz dele - ...você é muito bonita sabia? Eu prefiro belezas como a sua, natural. São mais sensuais.

–Obrigada pela carona, mas é só isto!

De uma coisa eu me orgulhava, de olhar fundo nos olhos da pessoa e mentir descaradamente.

–Hoje, pode ser!

Abaixei a minha cabeça e ri.

–Olha para quem já teve problemas com mulheres, você está bem desesperado.

–Estou interessado.

–Por quê?

Ele olhou para os meus lábios.

–Pela tua boca, que é bem desenhada... – depois, olhou para os meus seios-...pelos seios, fartos, o corpo equilibrado, mas, principalmente pelo seu olhar. Ele me desafia. De todas as mulheres que eu já conheci, você é a primeira que me causa isto, só no olhar.

Depois, ele se voltou para frente.

–Boa noite!

–O quê?

–Eu falei boa noite!

Eu olhei para fora e, me surpreendi a tal ponto que até engasguei, estava para da em frente a minha casa.

–Como você sabe?

–Em uma cidadezinha como esta?Não é muito difícil...

Eu abri a porta e saltei do carro. Me sentia dividida naquele momento, mas foi ele quem me dispensou. O carro partiu rápido e silencioso, só quando eu o perdi de vista me virei para entrar em casa. Subi direto para o banheiro e me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro. A água bateu no meu rosto e ia escorrendo pelo meu corpo como uma caricia, lenta e quente. Depois de alguns minutos, peguei o xampu e lavei os cabelos, foi inevitável não pensar em Edward. Quando conclui me enrolei na toalha e fui para o meu quarto. Fechei a janela com uma sensação estranha, aquela noite Jake não viria. Deitei na cama sozinha e fiquei olhando para o teto.

Eu não estava preparada para um monte coisas! Não estava preparada para ser mãe. Não estava pronta para ser a eterna namorada e depois a mulher com filhos nas barras da saia e uma pia cheia de louças.

Virei de lado.

Eu não queria aquela vida.

Fechei meus olhos e sonhei com a imensidão verde desconhecida.

Continua...

Olá, queridos leitores (as), estou agradavelmente surpresa com a quantidade de leitores que acompanham esta fic neste site. Ficarei ainda mais feliz se puder ler alguns reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Indivisível

Capitulo 3

Olhei pela terceira vez no relógio.

–Puta merda, viu!

Já fazia mais de quinze minutos que eu estava parada do lado de fora andando feito uma besta pela calçada e, ele lá dentro, falando não sei o que com ela. Meu estomago doía muito, eu coloquei minha mão sobre ele e apertei a minha barriga. Não havia comido nada de decente até aquela hora e já havia passado e muito da hora do almoço. A raiva começou a tomar conta de mim e decidida caminhei até o vidro enorme da janela e grudei meu nariz. Lá Estava Jacob com sua bermuda rasgada e sua regata, sempre a mesma roupa, qualquer dia aquelas duas peças sairiam andando sozinhas de tão batidas. Ele gesticulava muito enquanto falava com ela.

Um tremor me agitou assim que Leah ergueu seus olhos negros para mim. Ela teve a audácia de passar a mão no rosto de Jake enquanto ele ainda falava e me olhou cheia de malicia. Ela fez de propósito, pois sabia que eu estava feito a uma idiota do lado de fora vendo tudo. O ar que saiu pelas minhas narinas embaçou a vidraça da janela fazendo um redondo e, antes de sair eu vi o brilho dos dentes brancos dela. Assim que coloquei minha mão na maçaneta da porta outra se sobrepôs a minha. Era grande, com dedos compridos e pêlos loiros. Eu acompanhei o braço e cheguei até os olhos verdes.

–Hey, vão começar a falar de nós se ficarmos nos encontrando assim!

Ele sorriu todo à vontade para mim.

–E você se importa com o que dizem por ai?

–Depende de quem fala e como fala.

–Então você não tem personalidade!

–Como?

–Quem dá crédito para gente que fala pelas costas, não tem personalidade!

Ele gargalhou tão alto que chamou a atenção de quem estava dentro da farmácia, de Jacob, que somente olhou para trás por que a oferecida da Leah apontou com o queixo. Jake sorriu daquele jeito só dele, aberto sem malicia e abanou a mão grande e morena, para depois deixar o pacotinho pardo em cima do balcão e se encaminhar até a porta.

–Cretino!

Fiquei com uma raiva tão grande! Há quanto tempo ele já havia comprado aquele maldito exame? Eu abri a porta, mas antes de colocar meus pés dentro da farmácia, Edward segurou meu braço.

–Não me julgue sem ao menos, me conhecer, Isabella!

O meu nome saindo daquela boca, sendo pronunciado por aquela voz, fez um estrago em mim.

"Idiota!" – eu me xinguei mentalmente, nem conhecia o cara direito e já estava tremendo. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo a procura de algo que fizesse algum sentido, quem sabe, não fosse pelo fato de todos que eu conhecia me chamarem de Bells, Bella e, algumas vezes de vaca B, e estes créditos eram todos de Leah...

Voltei a minha cabeça e olhei para aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente, cheios de promessas e os dedos quentes apertaram o meu braço. Aquilo gerou uma eletricidade que me percorreu por inteira. Eu me voltei para ele e deixei a porta bater as minhas costas. Aquele cara mexia comigo de um jeito diferente, havia algo nele que me atraía. Talvez fosse aquele jeito dele, de quem não está nem ai para nada. Talvez fosse o ar desleixado, não nas roupas, pois o cara se vestia com o bom e o melhor, mas tinha algo no modo como falava e agia que me perturbava. Tantas coisas para eu me preocupar na vida, que dependia tudo de um exame ridículo de gravidez e, eu estava toda cheia de atenção para aquele playboy. Ele sorriu de lado, de um jeito muito vagabundo. Aquilo me instigou e, quando o ar saiu da boca dele direto no meu rosto me encheu de vontade.

–Bella?

Jake chegou bem na hora!

–Hey, cara! – ele passou por mim e estendeu a mão para Edward. - ...Ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer...

–Relaxa cara, qualquer um faria aquilo! – Edward falou, mas foi nos meus olhos que ele olhou.

Ele estava me provocando!

–Não, você foi corajoso! Aquela parte do rio era funda e tinha correnteza.

–Você nada legal, Jacob?

Ele voltou-se para o lado e me liberou daquele olhar.

–Porra cara, e como! Mas naquele dia eu tive uma câimbra, namorei demais sabe como é... – Jake falou de um modo todo convencido que me incomodou, eu o cutuquei com o cotovelo. De repente não queria que Edward ouvisse sobre aquilo.

–Ai, Bells, vai furar a minha costela!

–Ah, Jake, para com o drama, vai! Você comprou, cadê?

–Deixei em cima do balcão amor, pega lá! Já está pago.

Eu me virei e entrei, rezando para que Jake, com toda a sua simplicidade, não falasse demais. Os olhos de Leah a tudo acompanhavam, aquela garota me irritava profundamente e não era só porque ela ficava dando em cima do meu namorado. Ela tinha um jeito besta mesmo. Eu nem falei nada, peguei o pacotinho e o abri. Lá dentro estava a lateral da caixa onde se lia HCG. Eu suspirei pesado, já se fazia quinze dias e eu não sabia o que era dormir ou comer direito. Estava na paranóia pura e tão forte que a janela do meu quarto ficou fechada todos aqueles dias, para desespero de Jacob.

–Problemas, Bella?

–É da tua conta?

–Nossa, precisa ajustar a ferradura hoje, hein?

–Qual é a tua garota?

–O quê?

–Fica dando em cima do meu namorado e depois vem cheia de graça para o meu lado?

–Tá bolada?

–Com você? Tenho mais com o que me preocupar...

–Estou vendo! – ela olhou para o pacote em minhas mãos. Maldita hora em que Jake comprou aquele exame na cidade. Se dependesse daquela cobra, todos saberiam assim que eu saísse pela porta.

–Fica fria, não vou falar para ninguém! Mesmo porque, logo a barriga aparece mesmo! – ela deu de ombros os sacudindo e falando cheia de malicia.

–Só se for a tua!

–Calma Bella! Sabe, as vezes estes exames falham, mas isto vai depender de quantos dias você está atrasada.

–Ficou especialista nisto não é?

–Eu trabalho em uma farmácia querida! Aliás, preciso agradecer ao Jake por este emprego.

Eu quase gritei!

–Foi Jake quem te arranjou este emprego?

O pior foi ver o jeito arrogante dela.

–O que você acha, pergunta para ele!

Eu sai pisando duro e abri a porta com muita raiva. Jake ainda falava a mesma historia que ele contava para quem quisesse ouvir desde que saíra do hospital.

–É cara, eu vi minha vida passando diante dos meus olhos e...

–Eu pensei que você estivesse apagado quando te tirei da água!

–Ah, foi um troço estranho, nem sei explicar, mas..,

Eu me intrometi sem qualquer paciência:_Então me explicar Jacob, como você arranjou emprego para aquela puta da Leah?

–Que isso Bells, não fala assim da menina!

–Está defendendo? Primeiro você arranja emprego para ela, depois o quê?

–O que nada cara, o que está pegando, Bells?

–É Isabella, Jacob!-eu gritei enfurecida. De repente tudo estava errado na minha vida e achei que Jacob era culpado de tudo! Ele arranjou aquele emprego para aquela víbora, mesmo sabendo que eu estava tão dura que não tinha cinco dólares para comprar a porra do anticoncepcional e, por causa dele, todos naquela cidade de bosta saberiam antes da noite cair que eu fiz um teste de gravidez.

Eu estava odiando Jacob Black.

–Calma amor! – ele esticou o bico e veio para o meu lado, eu dei um safanão e sai andando, não olhei para trás, mas sabia que ele deveria estar me seguindo e logo a mão quente dele me tomou pelo braço.

–Que calma! Jake você tem noção das coisas?

–Claro, você está toda bolada, mas fica fria Bells, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado!

–Que merda Jacob!

–Calma Bells! Se der positivo eu vou assumir meu filho, cara!

–E vai sustentar ele com o quê?

–Eu vou arranjar emprego, porra!

–Ah, claro! Arranjou para a Leah!

–Viu!

Eu dei um soco no peito dele e me arrependi, pois meu pulso doeu!

–Viu o cacete! Por que você não arranjou a porra do emprego para mim? - a minha raiva era tão grande que eu passei a sussurrar.

–A Leah tava comendo grama, Bells!

–É verdade, o meu pasto é mais verde!

–Que é isto Bells! Você tem a mim, tem o Charlie...

–E não tive um centavo para comprar uma droga de um anticoncepcional! E agora, estou com o cu na mão com medo de estar grávida!

–Bells, já falei, estou do teu lado!

–Então sai!

Eu sai andando e Jake ficou ao meu lado.

–Sai de perto de mim Jacob!

–Não Bells, eu quero ver o resultado deste exame, eu também estou bolado!

–Eu vou fazer ele sozinha, eu não quero te ver perto de mim, pois se esta merda der positiva, meu filho vai nascer órfão de pai!

Acho que desta vez ele entendeu e não me seguiu. Eu entrei na chevy, pouco me importando como Jake voltaria para casa. Eu dei a partida naquela lata velha e pela primeira vez desejei ter um carro melhor. Não somente aquilo, eu desejei ter mãe, desejei que meus pais nunca tivessem se separado por minha causa. Desejei ser inteligente e popular e, desejei profundamente não estar naquela enrascada.

–Queria que agora fosse amanhã! – como se fosse possível passar as horas apenas piscando os olhos. Se fosse amanhã, eu já saberia de tudo e teria que decidir o que fazer. Este era um pensamento que estava me incomodando, pois eu sabia que no fundo, independente de positivo ou negativo, eu não queria Jacob ao meu lado.

–Ai Jake!

Eu não sabia quanto tempo levaria para aquilo acontecer, talvez esta possível gravidez apenas tenha desencadeado todo o processo que estava arquivado no meu cérebro.

–Merda cara!

Ele poderia ser diferente! Ser mais ele, mais homem. Sempre que eu pensava em Jacob eu via o garotão insaciável. Eu não conseguia ver um homem forte e bem estruturado. Eu via o futuro dele certinho, o mecânico pobre e cheio de dividas, com uma mulher chata e com filhos para criar. Talvez, um caso extraconjugal com vaca da Leah e quem sabe um filho bastardo.

Não, aquilo não era para mim! Sem perceber eu já chorava e meu nariz estava entupido. Passei em frente ao restaurante da Sue, lá estava a viatura do Charlie.

–Merda!

Aquele seria o meu final? Ainda ter a biscate da Leah na família caso meu pai assumisse aquele lance dele com a Sue? Ou aos sábados ir naquele restaurante comer bife e bolo e assistir ao jogo de futebol e achar que a vida era aquilo?

Eu soquei o volante com raiva!

Alguém buzinou atrás de mim e rapidamente fui ultrapassada pelo carro prata. Ele fez sinal com a seta. O que aquele cara queria? Aquele não era um bom momento. Ele continuou a dirigir na minha frente e por mais que eu desejasse ultrapassá-lo ele me fechava.

–Eu vou passar por cima de você, seu idiota!

Estávamos quase chegando em casa e aquele cara com seu carro idiota bem na minha frente. Ele meteu a mão na buzina e fez um escândalo e quase bato mesmo nele, quando brecou de repente. Eu meti meu pé no freio com tudo e a chevy fez um barulho estrondoso. Assim que ela parou, eu sai com tudo e bati a porta com muita força.

–Qual é a tua playboy?

–Quem sabe utilidade publica!

–De besta! Que negócio é este de ficar na minha frente me fechando, eu podia passar por cima de você e do seu brilhante carro com tudo feito um trator!

–Mas não fez!

–E você está agora na minha frente para comprovar isto?

–Não, eu vim porque teu namorado pediu!

Eu parei um instante, com tudo, até de respirar.

–Ele estava agitado e pediu para eu te parar, estava preocupado e, do jeito que você dirigia acho que ele tinha razão.

Edward começou a falar calmo e baixo. Aquela voz fazia coisas estranhas comigo.

–Estou legal! Pode voltar e dizer isto para o Jake. – eu me voltei, mas Edward me segurou.

–Está me confundindo, garota?

–Você que veio, eu não pedi!

–Este é teu problema, você acha que tudo é de graça e espontâneo, não tem humildade para pedir ou agradecer! Beleza, já esta em casa, a gente se vê!

Ele largou meu braço e entrou no carro fabuloso dele e partiu sem fazer nenhum barulho. Eu me voltei, as palavras de Edward pareciam bofetadas na minha face. Entrei em casa e fui direto para o banheiro. Pelo o que li, tinha que ser a primeira urina, então dava para fazer. Tive que esperar por quase quinze minutos e depois, cai na cama de costas com o palito que exibia a cor azul, negativo.

Fechei meus olhos, era como se um peso saísse das minhas costas. Depois me levantei e fui tomar um banho, eu me sentia vazia, oca mesmo. Lembrei que não havia comido nada e seria bom sair em busca de alguma coisa. Quando acabei o banho, eu coloquei uma roupa simples e batida, como todas as outras e sai de casa. Assim que cheguei na chevy e olhei mai a frente, lembrei de Edward.

_"__...não tem humildade para pedir ou agradecer!"_

Quando dei por mim, estava pegando a estrada de terra que dava para a casa na campina. Assim que estacionei em frente a casa não contive um assobio, era uma mansão e tanto! Nunca havia visto após a reforma, fantástica.

Sai me sentindo estranha, era muita riqueza para pouco espaço, eu me perguntava se seria mesmo possível existir gente assim, com tanto dinheiro. Coloquei a minha mão no bolso de trás da calça.

–Bella, não vai dar para trás agora!

–Além de nervosinha, você fala sozinha? – eu pulei e coloquei minha mão na garganta com o susto que levei.

–Ai, cara, que susto!

–Edward!

–O quê?

–É estranho ouvir uma garota me chamar de cara! Me chame de Edward, de Ed, ou quem sabe..., menos de cara.

–Cheio de manha você!

–Veio até a minha casa para me dizer isto?

Eu olhei para o chão, ele estava a vontade, descalço e, eu tive que admitir os pés dele eram bonitos. Fui subindo devagar, ele usava um jeans claro e uma camisa azul de mangas curtas.

–Eu não comi nada e, sei lá, quem sabe você...

–Está me chamando para jantar?

–Não! Só para comer um hambúrguer e umas batatas engorduradas.

Edward gargalhou.

–Você é absurda! A uma hora quase me manda para o inferno e agora me chama para comer! E o mais engraçado e o jeito como fala, natural e sem pretensão...

–Pretensão do que?

Edward colocou uma mão nos meus cabelos, eu não me contive e fechei meus olhos.

–De ser o que não é! Acho que é isto o que me atrai em você.

Desta vez foi a minha vez de rir. Eu abri bem os meus braços antes de falar.

–Olha para mim! O que eu poderia ser além, disto aqui?

–O que você desejar, Bella, força para isto você tem!

Eu mirei bem aqueles olhos.

–Mas não tenho dinheiro!

Edward se aproximou de mim, eu senti o hálito dele, quente e doce batendo no meu rosto.

–O dinheiro te faz, Isabella?

Eu pisquei antes de responder aquela pergunta estranha.

–Posso fazer coisas boas com ele...

–É por isto que você está aqui?

–Não, apenas, achei que seria legal te mostrar que eu sei agradecer...

Edward olhou fundo nos meus olhos e disparou.

–Então, me dá um beijo!

Continua...

Olá Estou feliz com a quantidade de leitores e ficarei ainda mais com alguns reviews!

Historia postada por mim em outro site.

Bjus!


End file.
